Studies were made of the influence of the timing of the administration of ICRF-187 on the protection exerted by this agent against the cardiac toxicity of doxorubicin. The results obtained show that, for maximal protection, ICRF-187 must be administered either shortly before or simultaneously with doxorubicin.